


The Dark within the Blond

by Sehin



Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Brotherly Love, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Drugging a 13-year-old, Enthusiastic Consent, Incest, M/M, Minor Karin, Minor Mizuki, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Piercings, Red Hair Uzumaki Naruto, Serial Killers, Sex in a Car, Tattoos, at the end, dialogue at the end, dying hair, graphic depictions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Kurama wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. But there was something about the blond boy in an oversized orange jacket and sweatpants walking alone down the street that it led the well-dressed red-haired man to follow the kid long enough until he was alone. The kid, barely a teenager but so short it was easy to mistake his age, willingly followed when Kurama asked him if he'd like to see something cool.And it made him want to claim him, in body, mind, heart and soul.*    -    *    -    *    -    *Kurama is a serial killer who either kills for profit or on a whim. One day, he is drawn to the 13-year-old Naruto and suddenly finds himself with a protege. Whoever expected that? Because the Kyuubi sure as hell didn't expect this little kitsune to be so perfect.No underage sex. Just underage murdering of an adult.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Dark within the Blond

Kurama wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. But there was something about the blond boy in an oversized orange jacket and sweatpants walking alone down the street that it led the well-dressed red-haired man to follow the kid long enough until he was alone. The kid, barely a teenager but so short it was easy to mistake his age, willingly followed when Kurama asked him if he'd like to see something cool.

The kid, who was called Naruto, had such bright blue eyes and a just as bright smile. But that ended up not being his draw card. It turned out the boy had lost his parents as a baby and had gone from foster home to foster home and was a prankster without much chance of being much else. It surprised Kurama to his core that this boy was so like him and yet more innocent than he ever hoped to be.

And it made him want to claim him, in body, mind, heart and soul.

So he kept Naruto for a few days and told him exactly what he was.

At the age of thirty, Kurama was a killer. He was sometimes hired to kill people in the most horrific ways possible while other times on a complete whim, leaving behind his signature six whiskers on his victims' faces. This gave him the moniker of the Kyuubi, as he tended to carve the number 'nine' onto their tail bone as well and sometimes even a tattoo. And he would do it either well dressed or naked, allowing the victim a chance to look at his tall muscular body with its fox tattoos and pierced nipples and cock before they died.

Instead of being terrified, Naruto was curious and very intrigued. In fact, the boy went into great detail about how since the age of eight he'd often wondered what it'd be like to beat his classmates and bullies to a bloody ruin and wipe the smirks off their faces literally. He'd gotten into a lot of fights as a kid and was thrown out on the street twice by foster parents as a result. Despite his prankster personality, however, beat the heart of a growing psychopath.

Kurama couldn't help but want to give it to him.

So the next day, the red-haired man left and brought back a gift for his young guest. The silver-haired teacher named Mizuki had hated Naruto greatly and now he was cowering in fear as he was strapped to a table in Kurama's sound-proof basement, his mouth gagged and his eyes watching as Naruto sat on a stool and was smiling, a vicious cruel and vengeful smile. It was very feral and Kurama couldn't help but smile as he removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his red shirt and rolling up the sleeves.

"Watch, Naruto," the man said, picking up a sharp knife. "This is a lesson you shouldn't forget."

The boy's vicious smile grew bigger.

For the next three hours, Kurama got to work on Mizuki, slicing his face with the signature whiskers, cutting off three of his fingers on each hand and setting them aside and slicing a carving of a rat being beheaded onto his chest. Kurama then stood back and watched his work and then turned to the blond boy.

"Would you like to try something, Naruto?" the red-haired man asked.

The boy's feet dropped to the ground and he made his way to the tray where another knife was waiting. "Sure," Naruto replied. "But I don't promise it'll be pretty and may ruin your work."

Kurama's left eyebrow rose. "Go for your life, little kitsune," he said, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm willing to sacrifice a nice piece of art for whatever you want."

Naruto chuckled and got onto the table, straddling his soon-to-be dead teacher's stomach. The blond then looked into the dark eyes of the adult and smiled. "Fuck you, Mizuki," he said, then bringing the knife down.

It was short but it was vicious, yet Kurama couldn't help but shudder as Naruto made multiple stabs into the man's chest, precise and deep, yet almost missing the man's heart as blood covered the blond's ratty t-shirt and pants. The the boy used the knife to cut a whole in the chest and through the ribs, before putting his hand in and ripping it out. The man's eyes closed and he stopped moving.

Naruto got off the body and looked at the human heart he'd pulled out, frowning as he did so. "Guess we're all the same, no matter how black you think their heart is," he said, before dropping it on the ground and then bringing his left foot down and crushing it, spraying more blood onto his pants and bare feet.

Kurama chuckled as he looked at the boy. "You're covered in blood, kitsune."

Naruto looked at himself. "Guess I should wash everything."

"Your clothing is gone, kitsune," he said. "And I can't get new ones."

Naruto pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in green boxers, which he then inspected. "They don't appear ruined," he said. "I can walk around in just my boxers if that doesn't bother you."

Kurama smiled and moved to pick up the boy, amazed how light he was. "I'll take you to the bath in the back. You clean yourself, boxers and all. Just use a towel until I find something else," he then moved around the body to the bathroom he'd installed in the basement for himself. "And take your time, kitsune, I'll be a while."

Naruto chuckled. "Is that my nickname now?"

"I don't see why not. I'm the Kyuubi, and you look like a fox, just without whiskers."

"Then give me some," Naruto said, bringing his bloody hands to his cheeks, streaking some blood on them in the form of thick whiskers. "It'd be nice to be a fox."

Kurama chuckled. "Tomorrow, kitsune," he said. "And perhaps, a tattoo," he dropped the boy into the warm water, still clothed and then used a finger to trace onto his stomach. "Right here."

Naruto's smile grew. "Do it," he said.

Kurama stood and turned to the doorway. "I shall, kitsune. And don't regret it."

*

Next morning, Kurama had Naruto strapped to the table and then moved to the tray, picking up a needle. The teenager's blue eyes widened and the red-haired man, stripped of a shirt though still with pants on, came to him and ran his free hand through the blond locks.

"I need to do this, kitsune," Kurama said soothingly. "I don't want to let you be in pain when I do this."

Naruto looked at the needle and then at the red-haired man who had given him more care in three days than anyone in thirteen years, nodding when reassured. "Do it, Kurama," he said. "I'm not afraid."

The needle went in and soon the boy was smiling from the drug that would switch the pain for pleasure, a dangeroud concoction for one so young but Kurama didn't have any other option. He didn't want to cause his kitsune too much pain and this was the only way. Once assured it was in full affect, the serial killer got to work.

He took his time carving the whiskers into the boy's cheek, making sure they were thick enough to be noticed and would remain prominent that they would never heal. He cleaned the blood and bandaged each of them. Then he took the tattoo maker and got to work on the swirl on the teen's stomach, going on until it was done. After five hours, with stops here and there for a careful feeding and a drink, Kurama removed the straps and pulled the teen up and took him upstairs to one of the beds. Slipping him another needle with a sleeping drug in it, Kurama massaged Naruto's locks and smiling.

"My finest work," the man smiled. "But I'm not finished with you. When's your birthday, kitsune?"

"October 10th," the blond said drowsily.

Kurama looked at his clock and smiled. "Happy birthday, kitsune," he said, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Wait for me in five years, Naruto, and I'll come for you. And be prepared to leave everything behind. You'll never return."

The boy nodded before closing his eyes and sleeping, soft snores coming out.

Kurama stood and turned to look at Naruto, a fond smile on his face. "Yes, five years. I cannot wait."

*

Naruto was found the next day, dropped off at the front door the hospital dressed in his bloody clothing (Naruto's idea, though washed so thoroughly that they'd never be able to find out whose blood it was) with a bandaged face and stomach. The police investigated and Naruto told them about a man who was nice to him until he decided to cut his face and mark his stomach, though the blond then said he'd run away before something worse could happen (Kurama's idea, and a good cover to explain Naruto's special markings).

The media went wild with Naruto's story of his escape from the serial killer Kyuubi, though the blond teenager claimed all the way he couldn't remember what he looked like exactly, though did say he had blond hair and had blue eyes like Naruto but was just older (both their ideas, it was easier for Naruto to claim he was kidnapped for) and the police pursued the lead but would inevitably lead to a dead end.

There was a bright light to this. Naruto's godfather, the adult fiction writer Jiraiya, finally bothered showing up. The old man took him away from the city as soon as the police were done with him, moving him to another place where no one knew the boy really and was obscure enough to allow Naruto to have a fresh start.

No one asked about his cheeks or even his stomach, indeed it actually endeared him to others, particularly to Sasuke Uchiha, the raven-haired teenager being raised by his brother Itachi. The pair became very close friends, then first kisses (an accident) and then each other's firsts, then best friends with benefits, though their hearts belonged to others.

Sasuke's belonged to Itachi, a deep and forbidden one but equally reciprocated and only known to one person.

Naruto's belonged to the mysterious man named Kurama, who promised to return for him one day.

And soon five years passed. And the night of Naruto's eighteenth had come.

*

Standing in front of a mirror, naked as the day he was born, Naruto took one last look at himself as he was with blond hair and blue eyes. With a final glance, he turned to the only other person in the room, the man who had haunted his dreams and fantasies, and had arrived not ten minutes ago.

Naruto breathed in. "Do it."

Kurama chuckled and stepped forward, stripped of his shirt as he moved behind Naruto, a dye bottle in his left hand. "I'm going to miss the blond, kitsune," he said. "But red will suit you better."

It took them three quarters of an hour for them to finish, dying his hair, his eyebrows and even his pubes, the latter causing all sorts of sensations in Naruto's cock as the calloused hands touched his length, leading to a faint erection at times. Soon, it was finished and Kurama smiled. "Now for the final piece," he said, pulling out a case and opening them, showing off a pair of reddish eye contacts. "Farewell, Naruto."

The former blond smiled as the contacts were placed on his eyes. Closing for a moment and then opening, he took a look in the mirror and found himself staring at another person.

"Who's Naruto?" Menma asked, a vicious smile on his face.

"My kitsune," Kurama smiled. "My Menma."

"My Kyuubi," the younger teen said, turning to the older man. "My Kurama."

They had a kiss which exploded and drew blood to the 18-year-old cock, which hardened at the sensation. Kurama brought his hand down to rub the cock for a moment until they broke the kiss.

"Later, kitsune," he breathed into his ear, dropping his voice. "Much later."

Menma shuddered.

Stepping naked into the living room, two pairs of black eyes roamed his body. The younger one's mouth broke into a smirk.

"Even your pubes, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, teme," Menma chuckled. "I can't help myself when I'm ready to go."

Itachi chuckled, a low deep one as he pulled his brother back to him, his mouth to his ear. "I think, otouto, it looks perfect. It suits Menma, doesn't it?"

Sasuke shuddered. "It does, aniki. It certainly does."

Kurama moved to his backpack with the rubbish from the dye, including the towels, removing items before placing it in. He then produced the black sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie to his soon-to-be lover. "Put these on, kitsune. It's time to depart."

Menma dressed and soon followed the older man and the two brothers out the door to the the unmarked white van waiting for them. Stepping into the back, Kurama followed him and the pair sat together as Itachi and Sasuke took the front. The van then made its way out of the town into the night.

As the lights of the town vanished, Kurama turned to his younger lover and smiled. "Care to celebrate, kitsune?"

Menma smiled as he slipped off his clothing, his cock hardening as he did so, completely unconcerned by the brothers in the front seat (though Sasuke's head was currently in his Itachi's lap and the older was moaning while retaining complete concentration on the road, even dropping back speed as he was being sucked off). He crawled into Kurama's lap and smiled. "I've been dreaming about this for five years, Kurama," he said, wiggling his bare ass into the older man's steadily growing erection. "Fuck me."

Kurama chuckled as he laid the teenager down on the rumbling floor and undid his pants and slipping them off easily, showing off muscular legs and his large pierced cock. He lifted Menma's legs and chuckled at the sight before him. Pulling out the large dildo the boy had stuffed in there just before they left, he lined his erection with the hole. "Apologies for making you wait for so long, my kitsune. But here is your desire." With that final word he stuffed his cock into the teen's hole, leading to moans and cries of pleasure.

The fucking was brutal and Menma clawed at Kurama's tattooed back, eventually reaching completion and spilling onto his chest, tightening enough for the older man to finish inside of him. At some point, the van had pulled off the road and a glance showed Sasuke naked bouncing off his brother's cock, with the two teens sharing a dark lustful look between each other and a smirk.

They went on for a while before the journey resumed. Onward to their destination, to their future.

*

"Would you like your turn, kitsune?"

"You know I would, Kyuubi. Would you care for the special?"

"Have you practiced?"

"Raven and I always have."

"Please, please, let me go, I won't tell anyone."

"Ah, ah, Karin. You should know there were consequences to trying to expose us."

"Hn. Remember what happened to Kabuto, Karin?"

"Indeed, otouto. No one touches what is mine."

"Except them, Aniki."

"When we don't have each other. Kitsune, have fun."

"I intend to. So, cousin, how do feel about your tits? Cause I'm disgusted with them. At least Sakura Haruno had decent ones."

"Please."

"I'll take your tongue last. I want to hear your screams!"

"AHHHH!!!"

"My kitsune is very vicious."

"Hmmm...yes. Fuck, Itachi!"

"And he turns us on, doesn't he?"

"He'll be rewarded later. For now, let's enjoy the show."

**Author's Note:**

> My latest trip to the darkness.
> 
> And red-haired Naruto, who wouldn't picture that.
> 
> I wanted a Kurama/Naruto/Itachi/Sasuke story and more or less got this.
> 
> Maybe I'll return to this verse if it strikes my fancy. After all, why would Itachi and Sasuke be accompanying Kurama and "Menma", and when did Naruto decide to abandon being "Naruto". Oh the possibilities.
> 
> And to the Karin fans, sorry I had to make a choice.
> 
> And to the Sakura fans, she's alive (she isn't as fangirly in this). But her story of her crossing the foursome may be intriguing.
> 
> Anyway kudos and please comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
